


Sire Bond

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine exploits her sire bond with Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Brave New World" but before "As I Lay Dying," with spoilers up through the former. For the sake of this story, sire bonds can skip generations (ie Katherine sired Damon and Damon sired Caroline, so Katherine and Caroline can be sire bonded). Written for challenge 13 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

“I knew you’d come” said Katherine, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Caroline looked confused. “Why am I here?” she asked.

“It’s called a sire bond, honey, and I intend to use it to the fullest” said Katherine, smiling mischievously. “Now, you can start by taking off your clothes and lying down on the bed.”

Caroline complied, wanting to do whatever would make Katherine happy.

Fully naked, Katherine climbed on top of the new vampire and sat on her bare breasts, a leg on each side of her head. “Don’t worry; I’ll guide you through it” she said.


End file.
